the new arrival
by Hayatecooper
Summary: sly has found a new freind and enimies arrise but who will destroy this enemy R&R people this is my first fic like this so please please no flames
1. Chapter 1

The new arrival Hello peeps how you doing bently the great here with the new arrival please be nice its my first fic oh and I do not own sly cooper though I wish I did 

Sly the thief was sitting in his hideout with his two friends Bentley the turtle the brains and technical guy and Murry the hippo the getaway driver for the cooper gang. It was a lazy afternoon and they were all sitting around the hideout just watching T.V., playing game cube, Xbox or just reading. When they heard a loud sucking sound and a groan of pain and confusion.

Sly was the first to move he was the first on his feet in a moment running outside to investigate the sound. Murry and Bentley arrived soon after they just stopped in time so they didn't hit Sly. Who was just standing there staring at the weird alien thing that was just sitting in the driveway staring around and then started to cry it just suddenly burst into tears.

Sly was the first to react he ran to it picked it up and took it inside trying to calm it. Bentley and Murry kinda felt apprehensive about letting it what ever it was into the house but finally followed Sly back inside and sat down on there sofa and stared at it. Sly spoke up first he said "um what are you"

The thing replied "I'm a human are you guys the cooper gang?" Sly nodded "yea who are you and how did you get here"

"Well" it said " I'm Alex parkeses I came here threw my T.V. well what I thought was a T.V. it was actually a portal to earth 2"

Sly, Bentley and Murry looked puzzled "earth 2 are you nuts?"

Alex looked up "no I am not nuts! I am perfectly normal well as normal as humans can get".

"Ok" Bentley said " let me get this straight you arrived her threw a portal you thought was a T.V. and landed here right?"

"That's about it" Alex said, "ok did you know I know exactly who you guys are?" he said.

Pointing at Bentley "your Bentley the brains"

Points to Sly "your Sly racoon the thief" and you

Pointing at Murry "you are Murry the getaway driver am I right ha am I right"

Sly looking at Alex with a wired expression on his face " how did you know that you have never even been here before"

He looks straight into Slys eyes.

"Lets just say your famous in my world alright not saying anything more yet at lest come find me later I've got to go find Carmelita now see ya later. Oh and here" throwing a piece of paper into Slys lap "it has my phone number and my email so you can contact me on earth 1 so I will see you later Sly, Murry, Bentley"

Alex left feeling happy about seeing the cooper gang.

Bentley spoke up just after Alex left "well the was strange I wounder if Carmelita will take it well or if she thinks his crazy and he going to get his ass shot off by her shock pistol."

Sly looked up at Bentley and spoke sadly " he was one good kid pity he was crazy Murry what do you think?"

"Well I don't think he is I saw a TV show saying they don't exist and because they blew them selves up and then our ancestors came and rebuilt it the same way it used to be. He sighed "so he might not be crazy he might be no one knows and I doubt we ever will" he said slowly as if choosing his words carefully looking from sly to bentley and back again "your right murry we might as well trust the boy oh well who wants to go against me in tennis" said sly. So they pack up their stuff and went down to the local tennis court.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Hello me again yah me anyhow a new chapter thank goodness I have written chap 1 till 5 before I put them on the internet so if your reviews do not arrive in these chapters do not email me asking why thankyou and enjoy chapter two oh and I do not own sly sucker punch dose 

MEANWHILE

Alex was walking to the most police filled building in Paris Interpol where the lovely inspector fox was as usual yelling at one of the detectives. This time it was for spilling coffee all over her desk and onto her important papers about Sly. She yelled at him for an hour and then let the extremely scared detective leave after that she cleaned up the coffee and got back to work on the her case to catch sly and his friends when she got a call from her secretary saying that a somebody called Alex was here to talk to her she pressed the button and said into the speaker phone to send him in, she quickly put away the papers and sat behind her desk and waited she saw the doorknob turn and stiffened poised to yell at who ever had disturbed her when the door fully opened she saw a kid a confused looking kid.

At that who quickly said "inspector fox I come from earth 1 I have always wanted to meet you because you are famous in our world" he looked up at her with eyes full of tiredness and heartache. Carmelita looked him up and down "earth 1 I heard about that before it was in some documentary on ABC on Thursday last week" she said.

Alex looked up at her thankfully "so you don't think I'm crazy like bently did then" he said as he stood wondering if she was going to arrest him

"No I don't" said Carmelita looking at the boys strange clothes and grubby face and smiling"

"Good" he said just before he fainted from shock.

2 hours later at the Paris hospital

Alex woke up in the Paris hospital the first thing he noticed was his surroundings he was in a cream coloured room under a black quilt with a brown writing Desk next to the bed witch had a C.D player and a laptop. There was several doctors surrounding him he looked to see if he could find Carmelita who was probably the one who took him here why he was looking one of the doctors was checking for some identification on the computer near the door he spoke quietly to one of the other doctors and came up to him with a puzzled look on his face "who are you and what are you doing here?" he said with a air of someone needing to know something important and not being able to find out what it was. "My name is Alex parkeses" I said quickly "we have no record of you in this hospital sir so we still trying to find out what to do with you we of course healed you immediately but it took us quite a while for is to make sure you had no other injuries. Inspector fox was the one who brought you here" he gestured over to the window where a scared looking Carmelita was pacing up and down occasionally glancing in at the strange boy wondering what on earth had happened to him and wether or not she would be allowed to see him soon.

Just as she thought this however a doctor by the name of Regina gambles who looked up at the inspector and spoke calmly but with a hint of happiness and informed the inspector that she was happy to announce that Carmelita was allowed to go in and see the boy. Carmelita nodded her thanks and went straight to Alex's bed pulled up a chair and said "how did you get here" so Alex once again explained about how he had fallen though the TV and how there are two earths earth 1 and earth 2 and about how he'd known where to go to talk to her he talked for ages felling happy he could get all that of his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Hello my fans and fanfic lovers are you ready to read are you ready to read Crowd: yes Ok good thank goodness thankyou for not saying no and enjoy chapter 3 oh and I do not own sly sucker punch dose 

He thought of something while he talked a question that he asked Carmelita after he'd finished talking about his hometown he asked "can I stay with you that doctor said I'm to be released tonight and I don't have a place to go well I could see if I could find sly again but I doubt I could I'd get lost it took me ages to find Interpol I had to ask no less then 7 people which way to Interpol so could I please stay with you" he asked. He put on his expression that said I'm cute and lovable please help me. "Aw I don't know if the doctors say it's alright" she said trying to keep a smile off her face at the boys expression she got up and had a quick conversation and started to think wether or not she should be mean to the kid she decided she would be she put on a miserable expression and sat down looking sad.

"I'm sorry you'll be going to an orphanage" she said quietly trying not to give away her trick by laughing "but you will be coming to my home for a little so I can sign some papers for you to go to the happy campers orphanage ok" looking at the boys sad expression "ok" Alex said with sob just before he saw Carmelita crack up laughing "oh man you are gullible alex I had you there good" she said rolling about in her seat not noticing the glare alex was giving her.

"So" he said icily "when am I moving in" still chucking she rubbed his hair like a mother/farther would do to a son she said "soon just after the doctor comes back from the registration desk" "ok" Alex said smiling for the first time that day. He and Carmelita sat there for about 2 hours in silence thinking about their day their thoughts were interrupted when the door creaked open they both looked straight at it awaiting the news. The doctor that had talked to Alex earlier stood there smiling "alex" he said in a deep voice "your free to go.

Later in Carmelita's apartment

"Hey Carmelita can I ask you something?" "You just did but go ahead alex" "do you like sly" alex said with a serious look Carmelita looked shocked but still answered the question "no I don't" "well that's to bad ms fox because he's head over heels for you girl and he definitely loves you has for quiet awhile he even dreams about you oh well it's too bad you don't like him he's going to be so sad when I tell him. So when should I tell him when I see him on a heist maybe or I might see him in the street, no I know I'll tell him you do like him witch you do your just denying it to save yourself the embarrassment that you as a cop has fallen in love with a thief." alex said with a big smirk on his face. Carmelita was smart enough to see blackmail when it was presented "ok alex" she said in a slightly hurt tone of voice "I do like him in fact I love him more than you or anyone could ever understand so now are you happy but what ever you do don't tell him any of this UNDERSTAND".

"Yes I do but I'm still going to tell him If you don't in 3 weeks anyway goodnight mom" Alex said with a smile. Carmelita understanding the game said quietly "goodnight son sweet dreams" "you too mom" Alex said quietly then as soon as his head hit the pillow


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Hello people oh and I thank everyone for their reviews it was nice that I didn't get any flames any way the usual stuff I don't own sly cooper sucker punch dose though I have thought about sending them an email asking if they would give it to me but no luck so far aww well hers the story

The next day At The Cooper Gangs hideout

Sly was laying on the couch staring at the ceiling thinking about the visit from Alex and wishing he had the chance to talk to the boy again "he was a wired kid but nice in his on way I wish I could find him again wait I can I just need to talk to bently" he said. Whistling to himself he went to find his little green pal he found bently in his room working on the computer

A/N wow that was unexpected! Not anyway enough from me back to the story

"Hey bently do you know where I could find that Alex kid" sly said looking at bently as if he didn't help him he would burst into tears "ok sly let me see" bently said while logging on to the web and clicked onto some search engine and typed away furiously for several minutes.

"Aha sly I found him he just got out of hospital and is now living with CARMILITA FOX WHAT THE HELL!"

"Chill out bent it's okay that just makes my search easier" sly said trying not to laugh at the easiness of this "I'll go tonight maybe about 4 hours before carms shift is over."

"Fine sly fine you do that if you get caught don't come crying on my shoulders" bently said turning back to the fanfic he was reading. Sly now really struggling not to laugh left to go get ready for the job. When he was ready he stepped out of his house and began to run to the nearest low rooftop thinking it would be easier to go that way then to run along the crowed streets he thought about the first meeting with the boy how he stuck to his story even though they had all thought him mad aw well we might get some answers out of him yet "finally" sly muttered hating the long trip from the safe house to Carmelites.

After quickly picking the lock on the window he sly slipped in side and looked around finding himself in the living room trying to remember the inside layout of the apartment creped upstairs thinking the boy has to be up here somewhere started checking every door till he came to the guest bedroom where he was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling looking heartbroken. Sly felt sorry for him at once and spoke quietly in a sad tone "alex what are you thinking about." "Oh nothing important sly nothing you'd be interested in" alex said still staring at the ceiling "well you never know till you try so lay it on me was up" said sly still looking concerned.

Alex still staring at the ceiling started to talk. "Well I used to have this girlfriend see we had a great time just chatting about stuff well I thought so she must have thought differently any how a day went past when I didn't hear from her. I had only asked her out the day before so that wasn't so unusual so I just sat around now heres where this story really gets really depressing. On the 2nd day after I asked her out her older brother rung who was going out with my older sister coincidently she asked to talk to me anyhow to get straight to the point she gave me the lets just be friends speech and left oh by the way she was 11 and I'm 13 so now that you know what are you going to do laugh."

Sly looking shocked, as the Alex had started crying "no I was not going to laugh while you told me that story I thought about what I must have been like and hope against hope that when I ask Carmelita out she doesn't do the same thing.

"Don't worry sly she wont just keep close to her if she doesn't contact you in 3 weeks then let me know ok." Alex said "ok alex I will," said sly and then the 2 started talking about other stuff they talked for hours then they heard the front door open.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Hey bently the turtle here with the new arrival how are you all well I hope any how here's chapter 5 and I do not own sly sucker punch dose with stinks oh well lets all hope sly 4 comes out well enough from me hers chapter five

Carmelita opened the front door of the apartment hating all the idiots she has to work with and the fact that she couldn't decide wether or not if she had feelings for that blasted ringtail him and his charming but cocky smile. Well enough time spent wasted on thinking of him I better go up and check on my son I mean Alex. Carmelita thought maybe I should see if he wants to stay with me permently maybe I could ask him if he wanted to be adopted by me any way better go see him.

Carmelita smiled then "son I'm coming up" that was the que for Slys outburst "son she yours mother what the"

"No sly it's just a game" Alex stammered but I didn't seem to get through. Sly kept yelling "and here I was thinking off adopting you why didn't you tell me". Carmelita heard sly yelling, while she was climbing the stairs she also heard Alex attempts to explain but they didn't sink through only one thought reached her brain get to the boy.

She took the stairs 2 at a time and what a sight befell her sly was standing near the window looking scared and angry and the boy was backing away to the dresser it seemed to take an age before anyone said anything. "Umm Carm let me introduce Sly, Sly Carm, Carm Sly everyone know everyone else now" he said with a little smile at both sly and Carmelita he finally reached the dresser. Sly looked from Alex to Carmelita "well carm that kid really is good battle humour some would call that me I just call it humour mixed with insanity hey Carm".

Carmelita doing what sly did but opposite "I have to agree with you there he dose have a wired sense of humour well if you were thinking off adopting him then that puts my adoption plans back a bit so who gets the kid".

"Well I don't know I reckon I should be cause I can teach all him about girls and how to successfully score a date" sly said.

"Shore how many girls have you gone on dates with" Carmelita said with a smile"

"30 something why what can you teach him" sly retorted

"Self defence, morals something he would never learn from you" Carmelita laughed at the stunned expression on sly face.

"yes well I could teach him thieving moves and bently could teach him how to hake and use computer really well and murry could teach him how to drive and."

"Guys will you stop talking about me like im not their it's driving me crazy!" alex said "thank you now you both know there is a really simple thing to do in this situation you to both want to adopt me right but only one of you can right?" alex said in a superior tone he got nods from both sly and Carmelita. "Ok good" alex continued "and you both have feelings for each other right if you deny this I know your lying" again more nods from both parties both were to busy trying to figure that out what alex was talking about. "Ok then the answers simple get married" "What are you crazy we can't get married he's a thief she's a cop" both sly and Carmelita looked scared not angry but scared because this kid has just told them to do something they had both thought about but never really thought would work.

"So" alex said in a calm but a why not tone "well why not your both in love and that means I can be near both of you if you still want me" alex said giving that I'm so cute and lovable look. "And any way why shouldn't it work Slys been helping Interpol for years the fiendish five the klaww gang all brought in with the help of sly cooper so you could almost call him a thop." "A what" both sly and Carmelita "a thop a thief pulse a cop combine them and you get a thop" alex said with a big grin on his face because he's just made a big difference to sly and carmelita plans.

"Right well" said sly "I'll be seeing you later then but just before he climbed out of the window he felt a hand grab on to his shoulder he turned around it was alex

"Wait just for a sec dad I need to ask mum something" alex said still grinning turned to carmelita "mum can I stay with dad tonight its just I need to talk to murry and bently please mum please" he had both arms up on as if praying looking into her eyes "please" he said again. Carmelita looked at him

"Oh alright go and hurry up pack but you better be back here tomorrow by five ok"

"Ok mummy" alex said as he quickly packed and left through the window with sly.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Hey people thank you for your reviews they were good to get any way hers chapter 6 and I don't own sly cooper sucker punch dose

Sly after climbing through the window pulled out a binocucom and quickly contacted murry and asked to pick him up from Oak Street in about 15 minutes after he finished he turned to Alex. "Hey alex I want to know why did you want to come with me because I'll be out tonight and yeh bently and murry will make you stay in the van so why did you want to stay with me" sly said while staring down the street. "Sly I wanted to come with you so I could talk to murry and bently about the wedding." Alex said as murry came and skidded into the street sly opened his mouth and said quickly "fine but don't over do it murry will go along with it but you will have to work on bently a bit ok oh and wait until I call you.

You should know exactly when to come in ok" Sly said "ok" Alex replied and they both ran to the van sly was the first to jump in. Bently looked relived so did Murry they both said at the same time "where have you been and why did you want us to pick you up" " well" sly said with a mischievous look on his face "I wanted to introduce you to someone. Son come on in the gang wants to meet you" alex taking all this in his stride hoped into the van saying "I'm here dad oh its nice to meet you all" after saying this he shook hands with first bently than murry with a devilish grin on his face after looking at the stunned looks on bently and murrys faces he couldn't help it he cracked up laughing after about 5 minutes he calmed down enough to say "well sly has a heist tonight doesn't he so shouldn't we be going".

Bently still looked shocked but nodded and said "yes alex I guess your right we should be but I want you to fill me in on this umm… how do I put this development ok." "No I wont tell you on the way why sly is out I'll tell you that's the way he wanted it and the way were going to do it ok bent murry" said alex in a business like tone sly smiled "son now don't be mean to your uncle bently or murry ok" sly said "yes daddy" said alex in a I'm sorry not voice with a big grin "good boy" sly said trying not to laugh. "Now murry put the pedal to the metal and lets go" "ok sly everyone have their seatbelts" murry said pausing and looking round at every one everybody nodded "ok lets go" murry smiled after he said this because he got to drive his van and they raced off into the blue.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Hey everybody it me sly im telling you now do not read this because I told Bently the Great not to write this but he did so don't read this no leave right now do not read" "SLY GET OUT OF IT HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DON'T MUCK AROUND WITH MY STORY AND GET OFF THAT CHAIR." "Owww Bently" sorry about that it's just sly being wired don't worry about it. Im sorry about the shortness of chapter 6 but It wont effect the overall story so heres chapter 7 I don't own sly because sucker punch dose but I do own Alex and I will lend him to people as long as they ask first so anyway heres chapter 7 oh due to a review by Clockwerk if I spelt this wrong I apologise I am going to try out a new writing style and yes on word I put in the double spacing thing so could you review and tell me if you like this style or not cause I need to know

"Here we are Sly," said Murry

"See ya Sly come back soon" said Bently.

"Try not to get arrested dad" Alex said.

"Don't worry son I wont bye" and with that he picked up his cane and jumped out of the van when he was out of range Alex spoke. "Ok guys there's something I need to tell you it's about sly"

"What is about sly is he going to do something stupid on this heist" Bently asked.

"Is he going to bring back food" asked Murry who people called the bottomless pit.

"Nether of those things guys he wants to do something that concerns me you 2 him and Carmelita" Alex said giving them both a glaring look.

"Oh my god he's not going to sacrifice himself for us again is he" Bently said looking as if Alex said yes he was going to burst into tears.

"Don't worry bently he's not well unless you count marriage as a sacrifice since him and Carmelita are getting hitched in about 2 months he has just got to get the ring from this heist and then he will propose get hitched and then adopted me and then live happily ever after" Alex said with a dreamy look on his face.

"The Murry approves and will be happy to assist citizen" Murry said in a action hero kind of voice

"Well I guess its ok as long as Sly is happy and we still get to go on heists then fine with me" Bently said looking straight into Alex's eyes as he said this. "Yeh Sly going to be thrilled" Alex said excitedly "ok well since that's over and done with I have something else to ask you"

"What Alex" both Bently and Murry said with a puzzled expression on there faces.

"Well I was going to ask you if you guys could help me to get a weeding present for Sly" Alex said "I was thinking along the lines of a photograph of everyone me, you 2 and Carmelita standing under a beach tree or something like that well what do you think".

"Alex that's a great Idea wow I was going to get him an alarm clock but this is great," said Murry.

"That is a good idea" said Bently.

"Wow im glad you approve guys so when do you thing we can get this done" Alex asked with a great big grin on his face.

"I look into it" said Bently.

"Cool when should sly be back" asked Alex.

They all heard sirens softly but started getting a lot louder by the minute.

"In about 5.4.3.2.1 now" said Murry just as sly jumped through the door.

"Hi guys you miss me" said Sly with a big goofy grin on his face.

"No were we meant to" Alex asked.

"Yes" Bently, Sly and Murry said simultaneously as they raced off.

"Oh that's nice welcome back dad" said Alex and hugged him tightly.

Back at the hideout

"Hey dad" Alex said trying his best to look cute and lovable

"Yes son" said Sly who was looking amused at Alex almost working efforts.

"Well I was wondering you said when you argued with mom that you were going to teach me thieving moves when are you going to do that" Alex asked with a please let it be now look.

"Yes I remember and I expect you want to learn this now huh did I guess right huh did I guess right" said Sly with a laugh as he looked at Alex who had a I'm am not impressed look on his face.

"You guessed right so can you please teach me now please" Begged Alex "please"

"Oh all right but hang on before I teach you anything I have to give you something" Said Sly "oh and don't follow me or I will not teach you anything ok" he said with a stern look on his face.

"Ok dad" Alex said and walked off to join murry in front of the T.V. so he wouldn't be tempted to follow Sly.

"Theirs a good boy" said sly as he walked up to his room.

5 minutes later sly walked into the room again carrying and oddly shaped box.

"Alex come into the kitchen I have something for you" said Sly

"Coming dad" Alex said as he pulled his eyes away from the violent T.V. program and racing into the kitchen.

"Good you have arrived now lets get done to business open you present young padwan and see your fate" said Sly in an eerie kind of voice.

Alex just looked at him and shrugged and started making short work of the rapping paper it was only minutes before he had It open and laying before him. Was a double headed cane its two heads were shaped exactly like Sly's even the canes heads where gold but there was one major difference the handle separating the two heads were completely black on seeing his own cane Alex's eyes went wide with amazement.

"Wow Thank you so much dad thank you" Alex said and hugged Sly with as much love as he could give.

"No problem son it was my pleasure but you should really be thanking bently he came up with the idea after all" said Sly.

"Ok dad" Alex said and after one more hug raced off to find bently carrying his new weapon after him.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again bently the great here with The New Arrival anyway I am just here to say welcome to the story and (im going to put this in caps) I DO NOT OWN SLY COOPER SUCKER PUNCH DOSE OK good ok well bently the great signing off for now

Carmelita's Memory

"Wait just for a sec dad I need to ask mum something" alex said still grinning turned to carmelita "mum can I stay with dad tonight its just I need to talk to murry and bently please mum please" he had both arms up on as if praying looking into her eyes "please" he said again. Carmelita looked at him

"Oh alright go and hurry up and pack but you better be back here tomorrow by five ok"

"Ok mummy" Alex said as he quickly packed and left through the window with sly.

End memory

"Hmmm I wonder why he wanted to go with sly I mean that's just plain strange" thought Carmelita while she signed the huge stack of paper work that was sitting on her desk "oh well nothing I can do know except wait until he gets back and sly better bring him back at 5:00 not a minute later…" her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her mobile.

"Hmm I wonder who that could be," she muttered while pulling out her mobile from her pocket.

"Hello Inspector Fox of Interpol speaking how may I help you" Carmelita said in a strict tone of voice.

"Well mom you could start by saying hello" said Alex though unable to be seen by the inspector he had a big grin on his face.

"Hello then son" Carmelita said "why are you calling me at work my darling".

"Well I was so excited I just couldn't wait to tell you" Alex said really quickly "I have my own cane its really cool Sly's teaching me how to youse it in his dojo"

"WHAT HE DID WHAT" Carmelita yelled.

"Mom calm done its all right it's not like im going on heist with him or anything" Alex said "anyway I have to go lunch is ready so bye mom see you soon"

"Bye son see you" Carmelita said and switched off her mobile "I'm really going to have to talk with sly about teaching Alex thieving moves" she muttered and got back to doing her paper work.

In the hideouts Dojo

"Come on Alex your not trying there we are come on stab swing hook throw stab swing hook throw," said sly while Alex trained on metal guards.

"Ok how this dad" said Alex after he picked up one of the metal guards and tossed him onto a heap with the others.

"Was that better dad?" asked Alex through breaths "I mean I can fell it becoming a lot easier" he concluded and looked around at sly for approval.

Sly took a sip of water before answering

"Yes but you really need to stop grunting when you swing at the opponent, I mean imagine if I snuck up behind somebody and grunted before I nocked them out they would have time to call for back up so yeah stop grunting but everything else is perfect son."

Sly said with a smile knowing there was no way he has been this proud before of anyone except his farther.

I think it's time for me to be teaching you some stealth stuff like tracking and things dose that sound good."

"Yeah of course when do we start?" Alex asked happily.

"Well not till next time im afraid its almost time for you to be going back to Carmelita's so you should go pack and then we have to take you so gone on and pack your things" sly said and started gently pushing him to the door.

Carmelita's Apartment

Carmelita was sitting in her favourite chair in front of the T.V. when there was a loud nock on her door. Knowing who exactly who it was she got up and went to the door.

"Ok im coming don't worry I'll be there" she said as she walked to the door "It's open you know you two" as soon as she had said this the door swung open so fast she thought a cyclone had hit and was almost nocked over as Alex rushed and hugged her.

"Hello mom" he said before he rushed up to his room to deposit his clothes and his new cane before rushing down stairs again.

"Hello" Carmelita said trying hard not to laugh at her son's eagerness to get home.

"So how was your trip son" Carmelita asked as she sat back down after offering Sly and Alex both chairs.

"It was absolutely excellent Dad and Uncle Bently gave me a cane and everything," said Alex who was absolutely quivering with excitement about his new weapon "how was you weekend Mom are the guys at work still harassing you?" Carmelita looked concerned at this question and tried to think weather or not to answer the question she decided she would.

"Yes they are and they're getting even more desperate for me now that the ball is coming up" said Carmelita with a frown.

"But what I want to know is were you got this information from.

"Umm well bently was teaching me to hack witch by the way I found I am really good, at so I progressed quickly soon I was able to hack Interpol. So I hacked into the cameras trying to find you and I do all right but with some lion with a zebra friend trying to get you to how shall I put this to help him with some stuff, when you rejected him and sent him away with a black eye his zebra mate tried to attract you as well oh and before I forget nice karate kick to by the way." Alex said with an im so dead look on his face when he saw his mother's expression and gulped.

Carmelita looked him up and down and then started to laugh she completely cracked up after she had settled down she said "Alex you will always amaze me I never knew a kid who would check up on his on mother by using cameras that he hacked and saw two guys harassing her to sit down and calmly tell her this with out the slightest bit off embarrassment" at this point she cracked up again and Alex turned to Sly and said the only thing that made sense at the time.

"I really sometimes don't understand grownups I really don't" and with that he got up to go get ready for bed.

Soon after Alex had gone to bed Carmelita turned and faced Sly

"That has to be the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me sly it really has to be," she said waiting for a reaction from Sly and did she get one.

Sly who during the whole conversation had been trying to decide wether or not just to go straight out tell Carme how he felt and ask her to marry him he finally decide he bent down on one knee with a smile looked Carmelita straight in the eye and said

"Carmelita oh far Carmelita I want you to know I love you and all ways will and while I am bending down in front of such beauty I am going to ask this will you please do me the greatest honour of marrying me" while he said this he pulled out the 6 carrot gold ring with a massive diamond on top of it.

Carmelita was absolutely stunned she took a deep breath and managed to compose her self and with many tears in her eyes said "yes sly I will of course I will."


	9. Chapter 9

Hello me again and I thank every one for there great reviews I cant believe how many supportive reviews im getting (grins) any way this is going to be the 2nd last chapter and then im going to start on the sequel. So any way the usual I don't own sly cooper sucker punch dose yada yada yada anyway hope you enjoy so have fun folks.

Three days after I proposed to Carmelita I was still on a high I can't believe I'm going to marry the most beautiful women in the world I can't believe it. "Sly wake up Sly we still have planning to do" said Bently while shaking Sly a little bit to get him to snap out of his little day dream. "Oh ok if I have to so we have the guest list the food now all we need is the location" said Sly still thinking how lucky he was. Bently sighed at his friend "Sly weren't you listening to anything I said, we have just found the perfect place,

the Cathédrale de Notre-Dame remember what we were trying to decide is transport and how much a limo would cost to hire for you and your bride and how we are going to get there". "Oh right well one of you could come in the limo with me the other could hitch a ride with one of my chosen guests or something said Sly. Murry spoke up then "Sly who is going to be your best man for this wedding and whose going to be the ring bearer.  
"Well I was thinking Murry would you do me the honour of being my best man" said Sly getting a little chocked up by the emotion of it all. "Of course I would Sly I'd love to," said Murry nearly in tears. "Bently would you do me the honour of being my ring bearer" sly said now close to tears"Of course Sly of course" Bently said while sniffing because he was trying to keep back tears.

"Thank you both of you, you really don't know how much this means to me" said Sly now in tears. "No problem Sly were all ways happy to help" both Bently and Murry said simultaneously while they hugged Sly. Carmelita apartment Later that day Alex was hanging around in his room when he heard Carmelita asking him to come into the kitchen. "Coming mom" Alex yelled back so he resentfully put down the book he was reading and headed for the kitchen "Im here mom" he said as he burst into the kitchen. "Good Alex would you do me a really big favour would you please carry the lucky horseshoe at our wedding" said Carmelita with a hopeful look on her face. "Of course mom of course I will I would be delighted to do it" Alex said as he started to cry tears of joy that his adoptive parents were getting married and the fact that they asked him to participate in the wedding.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello hows it doing im sorry it took me so long to update its just writers block anyway I just wanted to say don't own sly cooper but I do own the green fighters and Alex and this is going to be the last chapter and then im writing the sequel anyway hope you enjoy the fic. P.S. please please don't be to critical on grammar I know I made mistakes

Carmelites apartment

"Mum I was wondering Uncle Bentley and Uncle Murray got us a booking to a photography session for this afternoon you still up for it" Alex called from the living room.

"Yes im just getting ready now when do they want us there" Carmelita yelled from the bathroom.

"3 o'clock" Alex called back with a quick glance towards the clock as he started towards the door.

"Ok son just a minute im just putting on my shoes I'll be down in 4 minutes meet me in the car" Carmelita said.

"Ok" Alex said as he walked to the red convertible and hoped in the back, admiring the leather seats and streamlined body, he just finished adjusting his shoes when Carmelita walked in.

"Time to go" she said as she hoped in and backed the car down the drive.

Half an hour later at quick shoot photographing agency.

"Hello this is the fox party here to get our photos done we had an appointment for 3 o'clock" said Carmelita to the receptionist who started typing hurriedly on her keyboard "fox fox" she muttered "yep here you are just step through the door there and Mr Scens will be with you in a minute.

"Of course thank you" Bentley said politely to the receptionist as they started walking to the grey double doors on the other side of the room

After about 15 minutes of waiting a green lizard walked in

"I apologise for keeping you waiting im Mr Scens and I will be you photographer today" he said while setting up the camera and checking his props.

"Ok I heard this photo was for a wedding am I right" he said with a wink towards Carmelita.

"I guess so Mr Scens why do you ask" Alex said with a smirk on his face.

"Well if it is we have a special discount for wedding photos you get 25 off he said with a shake of his hand.

"Cool so when are we going to do this and where?" Murray asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe taking the photo near the lake outside what do you think?" said Mr Scenes.

"I think that's a wonderful idea don't you mom?" Alex said with a roguish grin on his face.

"Yes that would be lovely" Carmelita said following Mr Scenes to the door guesting to every one else to do the same.

The Safe House

Sly was sitting reading the theivious raccoonus when the phone suddenly started ringing rushing over to it Sly quickly changed the tone of his voicer and asked "hello"?

"Hello is this Mr Cooper"?

"Yes who is this"?

"This is Mr Ross representing Luke's limousine calling you to ask how many limousine's will be needed at you weeding? And how you intend to pay for it all?"

"Well we will need two one for the bride and one for me and I will pay by credit card if that if possible Mr Ross?"

"Yes Mr Cooper that is fine so what time do you need them there"

"Well could you send them about 1:30 on Friday"?

"Of course Sir good bye."

"Thank you, goodbye."

"Well that was odd" Sly thought staring at the phone well I better get cracking to make sure everything's perfect for tomorrow.

Friday at Carmelites apartment 1:25 P.M.

"Mom calm down you will be fine" Alex assured Carmelita after a coughing attack and doubts about what she was doing.

"I know I know its just I'm feeling so many things at once happiness, confusion, disbelief and relief all at the same time you would be a little unsure to" she said looking at the clock then at alex then at the clock again.

"Mom you know you still haven't told me how im getting there" Alex said trying to stop his mother looking up and down at the clock it was making him dizzy.

"You are coming with me off course I mean it will be nice to have some company in those awfully annoying limousines" Carmelita said.

"Oh, ok well there here so we better get going" Alex said with a quick smile.

1:35 at the **Cathédrale de Notre-Dame**

"Sly calm down everything is under control you know your vows and we've rehearsed this numerous times you'll be fine" Bentley said helping sly with his bow tie with a really nervous look on his face.

"Yeah I know I just got to relax but come on Bentley I think I have a right to be a little nervous". Said Sly looking at his watch yet again and nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Ready Sly it's time" Murray said poking his head through the door with a grin on his face.

Sly while getting up gave Murray a look that clearly read thanks I think and nodded.

In Carmelita's dressing room

Carmelita had a slight frown on her face was standing in front of a full length mirror examining her how she looked in her white full length wedding dress.

"What's wrong Carmelita?" her mother asked with a look of concern on her face.

"I'm just worried about what Sly will think of me when he sees me like this" said Carmelita with a quick glance at the door.

"He'll probably drop dread at the sight of you my dear now come on its time" Carmelites mother said as she walked her towards her farther who incidentally was going to be the one to give her away.

"Carm my beautiful daughter its time to go" said her father with a small tear in his eye as he watched his daughter get up and walk to the door.

In the church (Slys Pov)

Sly looked at the inside of the church around the aisle and the roof white streamers and a few balloons were hanging around it and the walls had small bunches of white flowers connected by big white sheets all folded up as to look like streamers and the most wonderful thing he saw was his friends the friends who stood by him all his life Murray was dressed in a tuxedo and was waving at Sly, Bentley was sitting hand in hand with a women he didn't know but could see smiling at gently at Bentley (A/N this was not actually meant to rhyme but it was the thing that seemed to fit the best anyway back to the fic) his eyes finally rested on the life changing place the alter where the priest was busy setting up and making the last minute preparations. Sly then looked over at the at his favourite band the green fighters who were preparing for the festivities. After a wait that seemed to last a few millennia the priest was ready and the band started playing the weeding march and Sly got his first look at Carmelita.

In the church (Carmelita's Pov)

Carmelita looked around the church with absolute wonder. She looked at the roof with its white streamers and a few balloons that were handing of it and the walls had small bunches of white flowers connected by big white sheets all folded up as to look like streamers. But the things she loved seeing most was the alter the life changing object when suddenly the band starting playing the wedding march and Carmelita got her first look at Sly.

(Normal Pov)

The church was packed everyone was sitting around whispering excitedly or sitting there looking around hoping to spot the bride and groom when suddenly the wedding march was playing and carmelita and sly started walking up the isle.

(Alex's Pov)

Alex was sitting in the first set in the front row quietly waiting for the show to get on the road so to speak when suddenly the wedding march started to play and his mother and father started walking up the isle. His mother he noticed first in her crystal clean white dress with her hair done up so to sit perfectly up on her head then he noticed his father with his navy blue tuxedo and thieving mask still on his face. Alex still sitting quietly watched in amazement as his parents walked perfectly in time until they got to the alter.

(A/N I wont do the whole priest bit I just skip to the I do part)

Alex watched silently as the priest went on and on with something to do with marriage but finally it came to the part everyone had been waiting for he listened silently as the priest asked "Carmelita fox do you take sly cooper as your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in health though death do you part"

"I do" Carmelita responded looking over at her new husband with hope in her eyes.

Then the priest asked "sly cooper do you take carmelita fox as your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and in health though death do you part"

"I do" Sly said looking at his new wife with love in his eyes and a small smile spreading on to his face.

"You may now kiss the bride" said the priest with a smile

all that was heard in the church from a couple of moments on was a loud "Awwww" from the crowed as Sly dipped Carmelita and kissed her.

So how did I go good bad alright best chapter ever reviews needed may do a sequel if people want me to but for now this is bently the great soon to be "bentley the great" signing off


End file.
